Look To The Stars
by RileySerenity
Summary: Everyone has we've known through the Mario world has had a sweetheart of some kind. Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy, and Wario with Mona. But what about Waluigi? Well when a little road trip comes up, he is surely to run into the most unlikely person.
1. Lets Head Out

Listen to your heart...before you tell him goodbye...

--

Look To The Stars

The Mushroom Kingdom. Filled to the brim with many different people. Many of them are rather friendly folk. Although there are some of whom are not so cheery. I'm sure you may know them well.

One sunny day in the kingdom, a couple of people were deciding what to do for the upcoming beautiful days of summer. Those who were planning this get together were the two princesses, Peach and Daisy.

"So what should we do for this summer Daisy?" Peach asked her sister taking a sip of her tea. The more orange clad princess settled her cup upon the tiny plate.

"I'm not sure, Peach. Maybe we could...playin some games?" Have a picnic perhaps?" she spoke, leaving Peach to ponder on other ideas to start out the upcoming season.

"Hmm...maybe..." Peach began to think, until her sister spoke once more as an idea just popped into her mind.

"I know! We could get Mario and Luigi, a couple of friends and go out on a road trip! We can do some activities along the way! It'll be so fun!" Daisy exclaimed gleefully, with Peach smiling in approval of the thought.

"That would be enjoyable! We should go tell everyone."

So then the girls trotted off to go tell the news to their friends. This was going to be quite an interesting trip.

--

Across the way just a few miles from the Mushroom Kingdom was Diamond City. In this very city was where those known as the arch nemeses, or alternates of Mario and Luigi, was none other than Wario and Waluigi. They lived together in the city in Wario's little condo. Waluigi was mostly sitting back and watching whatever was on the boob toob, until he heard his brother fumbling through the door.

"Wahaaa...Walu! I've got some-a news!" Wario said loudly waddling in messing with his helmet that he wore with his rugged outfit anytime he went out on his motor bike. Waluigi just turned his head slightly, not at all suprised at anything Wario had to tell him.

"What is it-a this time Wario?" Waluigi asked drudgingly, moving his long spidery legs out of boredom. Wario ignored his brother's -- and continued.

"The Mario brothers and some others are going on a road trip, and we-a are invited to come along with-a them." Wario smiled deviously as he does, all the while Waluigi is still apathetic about the whole idea.

Wario grumbled at Waluigi. "Come on Walu, it'll do-a ya some good to get out of here." Then grabbing his brother Wario dragged him out the door to head off and join the others for the upcoming festivities...

It only took a few moments for Wario and Waluigi to arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom to meet up with the others. When they had arrived, Mario and Luigi were helping Peach and Daisy gather up some items for the trip. Waluigi grumbled hunching over on Wario's bike. Wario puttered his bike to a stop near the group and hopped off, with Waluigi not too far behind.

"So...when are-a we leaving for this road trip?" the stout man asked scratching his head a bit. Mario looked up seeing him.

"We will leave until-a everyone gets here."

Waluigi stood as crooked as a person he was, pondering on the participants of this trip. For all he knew there was the princesses, the Mario brothers, him and his brother, as well as some supposed others along their way. He was sure it was going to be him and his brother with the few couples and some stragglers. That's usually how it ended up whenever there was some event or games that were played around the kingdom. Always the few outsiders they were, and that seemed like the case for this trip. He really didn't mind, just as long as his brother didn't drive him up the wall like he does half the time. They were still good team mates and mischevious men. Assuming how this was...

Until he heard something off in the distance.

Turning around Waluigi noticed some noise coming from the distance a few miles away from where they stood. All that he really could see was a few shadowy figures, squinting his eyes to see who could they be that were coming this way. He had his answers reveals when they rurred past him on their motor bikes, near causing a heart attack upon Waluigi. He then realised that this wasn't going to be just another ordinary little trip. He was seriously not liking what he saw.

Looking over to his 'comrades' was that of the new arrivals of Yoshi and Birdo, Toad and Toadette, as well as Mona who also lived among Diamond City. Great. She hop skipped off of her bike and trotted over to Wario of whom smiled eagerly holding out his massive arms. They had began to show much interest in each other ever since Mona started to send Wario a few little hints of her crush on him. Waluigi just groaned.

Now with all considering, Waluigi mostly was one who kept to himself. Leading with such a obnoxious and mischief maker type lifestyle in tune with his brother, since that was how it had been for many years. They were all about fooling around with the others, poking fun and making quite a fuss. He actually enjoyed it from time to time. It gave him a sense of meaning aside from being the brother a man with too much gas. However he was always cast into the shadows because of his lack of appearance, and not particularly eager to join many festivities or events that went on...not even with his brother. As crazy and hilariously fun as they seemed in his eyes, he just kept to his own life popping up when the need be. Especially to whoop some goody-too shoe tail. His life had all seemed perfectly peachy in it's own dark, twisted, and possibly dirty way.

It was only till that jovial redheaded cheerleader popped onto the scene was when his life was more of a shadow than anything.

Coming back to the problem ahead that was troubling him, had made him really want to just go back to Wario's place and chill out in his own solitude. But sadly to his misfortune...Wario wouldn't let him lay a hand on his bike for nothing. Not even an emergency. No really seriously he just won't let him touch it. Especially now that he knew he was going to be the only 'single' person amongst this group of friends and possible couples...lovers maybe. Ugh. He didn't even want to think of the two lizards...or those stupid little toadstools. Waluigi just shuddered at the thought.

"Alright I believe we are good here Mario." Peach said, her hair in the ponytail she wore swishing as she turned to him. He nodded, then looked over at the rest of the group. "Alright-a everybody! Let's-a get going on the brand new road bus! Which was contributed by Mona a while-a back!" He stated opening the doors and hopping inside, with the others coming in afterwards slowly in a line.

"Great...not only is-a she infatuated with my brother, but she's a nicey little...guh.." Waluigi muttered to himself, sluggishly stepping into the bus, going all the way to the back to sit alone.

This was surely...going to be a long, difficult, and agitating road trip.

--


	2. Strung Out Confusion

Putt putt puttering along the bus went filled with the group as they drove merrily along the road. They were going to start off this trip going to the meadows to play a good game of golf. From there they were going to play some other games and do some other fun things, with a final get together of a Kingdom ball once they got back from their trip. Some were chit chatting, others were playing little games while they waited the arrival to the meadow. Some were also cuddling up to each other for the nice ride, more particularly Wario and Mona. They were two peas in a pod at that moment, which left Waluigi, of whom sat in the far back, rather sick to his stomach. He really couldn't care less for love, but it always seemed to be around him at the worst of times. Especially for long periods of time. Curse this long bus ride. Curse this whole trip to begin with.

All he wanted to do was get out, play some games, and get straight back home so he could tend to whatever it was that kept his mind off of things. It made him feel more content than being out with the whole group of people he accompanied from time to time. Being with these...couples. It left him with an odd feeling inside his chest, leaving him to just stay in his silent frowning state of mind. He didn't like this one bit.

The bus finally had come to a screeching halt and hiss as the colorful group arrived at the meadow. It was a lovely day as one by one they had filed out of the vehicle. Once everyone was out, they headed to the locker rooms to get into their gear so as to not become to uncomfortable. The boys to the left, the girls to the right. Mario and Luigi talked amongst themselves about the fun that was to be had, whilst Wario waddled his way behind them. He had stopped on the dirt road, turning his head to see his brother leaning against the bus, arms crossed with his head tilted to the dirty and dusty ground. Cocking a brow he wandered back over and stood before Waluigi.

"Is something bothering you, Walu? You seem more agitated than usual...considering you like the competition and thought of shoving the victories in our rivals faces.." He wriggled his large nose, making his almost lightning bolt mustachio twitch. Waluigi just breathed, turning his head away.

"It is nothing...I am just not in-a mood to play these games. I did not wish to be dragged out here anyway..." His eyes were distant, thinking. Wario just tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "Listen here. Let's just get you into your gear and beat these-a guys in these games. It'll help get your mind off of things.." Waluigi's brother reassured, giving him a whole hearted pat on the shoulder. He turned his head back to his stout brother, no emotion in his face but nodding so as to get him out of his face for the moment. Waluigi and Wario walked along the way to the locker room to get changed and meet the others around the starting hole.

--

Only about an hour or so had passed, with each person gaining their marks. Mario was in the lead, with Luigi behind him. Daisy was beating her sister, with Mona not to far behind the feisty brunnette. Wario and Waluigi were unfortunately the last two, with a higher count in marks than a nice zero. Such an annoyance it was. Waluigi was standing in the back waiting for his turn. He had no patience for those who took their time, nor for the giddiness that some had revealed when getting a possible birdie or par. Sigh. This was giving him such a headache. He just wanted to get it over with.

When the time had come he wandered up to take his swing. Looking out to estimate how hard he should hit the golf ball, Waluigi began to start hearing the slight talk behind him. Trying hard enough he ignored it, blocked it out. He had trained himself to do that whenever his brother would not keep his big fat mouth shut about anything. Wario always spoke of useless things, and it had begun to get on his nerves. But at this time...it was hard for him to concentrate. His gloved hands started to grip onto his driver club, almost hard enough as if he were attempting to break it in two.

Which he was pretty sure he was about to. Waluigi closed his eyes, veins in his temple beginning to pound so hard. With furious rage and irritation, he took the biggest swing of his life. A loud yell had risen from him as the ball struck through the air like a great comet. The group looked onto his actions with shock. Dropping the club, he turned slowly and began walking away from the hole.

"I'm heading...to the locker room.." These were his final raspy words that he left with his group. Many were confused, especially Wario. He had no clue as to what his lanky brother was so edgy about. Sooner or later he would get it out of him. Even if it meant by force...and possibly the need to sit on him.

Slowly the locker room began to be filled with the echos of water. The hiss of droplets and oncoming of a smoggy steam, Waluigi stood beneath the shower head. His mind was else where at this point. Hell he could hardly even tell if his body was touched by water, or that he had a strange sensation all over due to this...numbness. Blinking his head tilted down, the deep brown fluffed hair now stranded along his angular face. His pink tinted nose the only visible thing that aside his sharply pointed mustachio. Why was it that he was so hot and bothered over a stupid thing as being solo amongst a group of doubles? Why did it mean anything to him? He was dark, dirty, and happy with how he acted and what he did. He enjoyed it.

_Weren't you here before? Couldn't look you in the eye.._

With a huff he began to knock his fists against the tile wall before him, little by little causing a much larger crack to form by the increasing force he brought onto it.

_What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here.._

His breathing became irregular, gritting his teeth with blind anger. Waluigi was confused, and this bothered him to a great extent that he could not figure what could be the cause of it. There were many reasons he thought up...but he just tossed them into the back of his mind like crumpled paper to a waste basket.

_I'm a creep...I'm a weirdo..._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Was he...was he jealous? Was there some form of jealousy and envy in the recesses of his foul mind...that bugged him whenever he had seen the guys and girls together...and happy?

_Whatever makes you happy...whatever you want..._

_You're so very special...I wish I was special.._

No. That can't be it. What would make him think that? He has everything that he could ever want. And if he wasn't satisfied with it...he could just as easily go out and snatch it for himself. But...

As Waluigi stood there, both arms now against the wall with his head limp, he began to think. It wasn't that easy. Sure he was able to steal, swindle, and just out right defeat people for the things he desired. One thing he was not able to do so...

Was to love. He couldn't buy love, he couldn't steal love, he couldn't do any of those things for it.

Even if he did, for some bizarre reason he felt that it wouldn't...keep him going. Keep him content. But then again even if he did open up to those who were out in the world, those who were willing to give their tender hearts to the man of their dreams. Those who would bat their glittering eyes lovingly to their potential significant other...

Who would ever consider loving...a cold, nasty, gangly, down right no good of a monster that he was?

No one.

Never.

Shaking. His whole entire body was shaking. His eyes focused on the ground as if he were trying to break it with his mind, to let him fall to some oblivion. Inch by inch, his legs buckled slowly under him, leaving him to sit beneath the mist and flowing water. His forehead lay amongst the wall, inanimate. It was until he began to see flashes of his 'comrades' in his mind_...happy...oblivious...joyous_...that he began to beat against the wall as it did before. Moment after moment, fist after fist, Waluigi smashed the wall until his knuckles were raw and red.

Getting up, the tall man swung along the heel of his foot, and cleaned himself up. Standing before the locker, he held his hat weakily but still in his hand. Placing it atop his head, he headed out of the locker room to the bus, awaiting the others so as they could continue this burdening trip.


	3. Under a Sea of Stars

It had been a few days that the colorful group were going on their road trip. They played games, saw extraordinary sights, and ate some tasty foods. Waluigi mostly hung about in some corner or off from the group. Even when they had all taken a group photo, it wasn't hard to tell that Waluigi was more of an outcast of the multiple twos. It didn't really matter to him. He mostly went along to make his brother happy. Whatever made the fat man happy, even if it meant ridiculing himself in front of others. Ugh.

The dawn was saying its farewell to the folk of the many towns as the evening was greeting them. Stars blanketed the sky like the sparkle of jewels. So lovely they were. Mario and company decided to camp out in a nice little forested area. They roasted smores, told stories, and laughed throughout the night. Only a few hours had past until everyone had fallen asleep in their tents. Waluigi came out, restless with bags under his eyes looking up to the sky. He sighed deeply, knowing this was yet to be another sleepless night. So he decided to go for a walk.

Step by step the noises of the night almost left a calm beat behind Waluigi as he walked. Halting in his steps, the tall lanky man stood before a lake looking deep into the water. He saw yet again the angular face which he owned, a forever imprinted scowl upon it. He grumbled, furrowing his brows even more. Waluigi kicked a few rocks into the lake to dispose of the reflection, only to end in a random high pitched squeal to be heard. His eyes widened.

'Wha....' Unable to finish, he just kicked more into the water. Again he heard the squeal. What the in the blue blazes was going on here?

Then he noticed something. Tilting his head up he noticed that there was a massive meteor shower going on. Tons and tons of stars flying throughout the sky, they practically lit up the land almost as much as the sun did. This wasn't really odd, but it was surely weird. Watching it all in amazement, Waluigi couldn't help but notice there was one star that was....wobbling? It also seemed to look as though it were coming.....- HOLY CRAP!

Run and run as he could, the shining star seem to be plummeting faster and faster towards the ground - towards him. Tumbling he was struck in a moment, right in the back of the head. Blacking out is so much fun isn't it? During his blackout, Waluigi tumbled with the bright mass down a hill towards a few trees. Thankfully he had not run INTO said trees. Body still...head in another world...Waluigi wasn't having a very good night. Opening his eyes he could have sworn he saw stars, until he looked on his stomach. Eyes bugging he stared at the mass of light upon him. Not big, not small, but...about the size of a throw pillow. The light slowly dimmed down to reveal a star like shape. Gently sitting up he observed it, running a finger or two along it. I mean, sure it was a star alright...but who knows if it wasn't gonna...attack him or something?

This man has some odd thoughts. Some very very odd thoughts.

"Why of all the stars did-a this one have to hit-a me...?" Waluigi muttered to himself quietly, with a sudden startle hearing a small noise from the star. It shook a bit with a whine, squeaking out the word _mama...mama.._

_Where could this star have come from? And why exactly did it hit him upside the head?_

Coincidence?

Fate?

Waluigi wasn't even sure himself. All he knew is, he was keeping this to himself. No one would have to know...right?


End file.
